Hidden Help
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: After a rough night of ghost hunting, Sam and Tucker joke with Danny about Vlad being so crazy he should be slipped some meds to make him normal. They had meant it as a joke, but it gave Danny an idea. One that could completely change his life. But will the change be a good one?
1. Chapter 1

Whoooo another story! Eh, it meant to be a oneshot, but this thing got long so I'm breaking it into parts. Idea by Ghost-Chicky.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped the young hybrid as he collapsed onto his bed, exhaustion pouring from him. "God, why is Vlad such a fruitloop?" His two best friends took the other seats in the room as they also rested from their night of ghost hunting.

"He never let's up and even kicks our asses." Tucker pulled out his cell phone as he got comfortable in the bean bag chair. "The guy's absolutely nuts."

Sam laughed as she leaned back in the computer chair. "I wonder which problems he would be diagnosed with if he saw a shrink."

"Crazy with a side of obsessed," Danny snorted as he rolled into his pillow.

Tucker laughed at his response. "Dude, maybe if you slipped the guy some pills he would be normal for once." That piqued the ghost hero's interest.

Sitting up, he pulled his pillow onto his lap. "Pills?"

"Yeah, you know those pills for people with mental disorders? You should totally get some and slip them to him. Maybe then he would leave you and your family alone," Sam added.

Tucker sighed as he leaned further back into the bean bag. "Too bad you can't do that though. He would totally kill you if he found out."

"Yeah…" Danny muttered distractedly as he thought about it. Sam and Tucker continued their own conversation as he let his mind wander. Was it even possible? He wasn't sure if Vlad had a mental disorder or if that was just the way he was. Hugging the pillow tighter, he fell back onto his bed, thinking about it harder.

After coming to a decision, he put it to the back of his mind while he spent time with his friends. He wasn't going to tell them unless it was a success. Especially if Vlad did catch him and hurt him because of it, he didn't want Sam or Tucker to know and risk their safety.

Once they left, he hopped onto his computer and started researching. If he could figure out exactly what Vlad's symptoms were, then he could find his disorder. Hopefully.

Two weeks, six fights with Vlad, a few calls to his sister, and endless hours researching later, Danny finally found his answer. A proud smirk was on his face as he wrote it down. Now to just find the right medicine and dosage.

After a few more hours of researching and writing things down, Danny flew to the nearest clinic. Staying invisible, he phased in and went straight to the pharmacy. Landing softly on his feet, the teen then began to rummage through the cabinets and drawers.

"Found you!" He whispered as he pulled out the box of pills. The ghost hero grabbed an empty pill bottle before filling it up with the medicine. As he screwed on the cap, he carefully put everything away before flying out.

If this worked, he could always get more. A smile filled his face as he flew home. If this worked, then he wouldn't have to deal with Vlad anymore.

Floating in front of the portal to the billionaire's mansion, Danny took a deep breath before phasing in. It had been a little over two weeks since he first started slipping the man the pills, and so far no changes. But he read it could take up to a month to start noticing any differences. Especially if the person has never been on this type of medication before.

As he flew up to the kitchen, he pulled the two pills out of the bottle and stuck it back in his backpack. Holding the pills tightly in his hand, he moved over the food that was being cooked. Vlad had the best food made for him. Danny's mouth always watered at the smell and sight.

It had been easy figuring out the man's schedule in the evening. He had dinner at the same time every night and his chefs always cooked for him. The only thing that the teen ever worried about was sometimes Vlad would have a glass of wine with dinner, but it was never more than one. So he figured it was still okay to have the pills with the small amount.

Squeezing his hand, he crushed the pills before scattering the bits into the soup that was being poured. A smile formed on Danny's face as he phased down into the lab and headed towards the portal. That's when everything went wrong.

A hand grabbed the neck of his jumpsuit and yanked him back, flinging him into the wall. A groan slipped past his lips as he rubbed his head. Green eyes glanced up as he swallowed thickly. Vlad stood above him in his ghost form, a blank look on his face. "Daniel, care to explain why you're in my lab?"

Shit, he hadn't been caught yet and he was here twice a day to slip the pills into the older halfa's food. It was bound to happen though as Vlad could always seem to tell when Danny was around. "Um...I just...thought you might be up to something so I came to spy on you." Wincing at his horrible lie, he moved a little closer to the wall, afraid he was going to get his ass kicked.

A black eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Oh really? You don't sound too sure of that my boy." Vlad walked closer to him and crouched down. "What are you really doing here?" Glancing away from the stare, he tried to think of a better excuse.

"I...wanted to be alone...without any ghosts or humans bothering me. I could only think of your mansion as a good place for that. Sorry for intruding…" He glanced down in shame. It was somewhat true. The past week he had been exploring the other floors and rooms, staying way longer than was needed. But he liked that he wasn't bothered by anybody, or even the possibility of being bothered. And it was nice to finally have full privacy for once.

A hand gripped his chin roughly and forced their eyes to meet. Red, pupilless eyes searched his own for a minute before the older halfa stood up. "As long as you don't bother my employees or go rummaging through things you shouldn't, then I don't mind." His mouth fell open at that. Vlad chuckled as he transformed back into his human half and went to walk up the stairs for dinner. "I once told you Daniel, long ago, that you are welcome anytime here. Although I believe you took that as a 'only if you join me' statement. I did mean it though, as much as I would love to have you join me, I understand the need to get away." With that, the man walked upstairs, closing the lab door behind him.

Danny sat on the floor, just staring in shock. How the hell did he get away with that? And Vlad was letting him here whenever he wanted? The teen stood up as he gazed around the lab. Maybe the medication was already working?

A throb to his head made him wince. Well, if it was working, then it wasn't working much. Vlad was still rough with him. But this would make it easier to explain why he was here if he got caught trying to slip the pills. Floating up, the young halfa made his way through the ghost portal and to his home, hope burning just a bit brighter in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Before anybody get's the chance to ask or say anything about me not going into details about Vlad's illness, I'm going to put it right here. I don't know much about mental illnesses and the different ones. Or the medication involved. I know basics from classes I have taken before that did brief sections on it. I didn't expect this to be more than a oneshot, so instead of researching it, I just vaguely stated it. On top of that, I'm not sure what Vlad's specific illness would be or his medication, not to mention if he would have multiple disorders or something. So to avoid doing anything wrong, I left that part out intentionally. This is not meant to ghost over and make them seem less important, I just don't want to majorly mess up something like this. That is all~

* * *

Five weeks later and Danny was walking into the kitchen in his human form. Watching the chefs, he tried to find a time to slip in the crushed up pills, but it seemed to be harder in the morning. The morning chefs were a lot more diligent about watching the food and it was hard to bypass them. But he had ended up spending the night here exhausted after a ghost fight so it would look weird to roam the mansion in his ghost form now, invisible or not.

It had been a rough couple of weeks. Vlad seemed to have some bad mood swings in the beginning and if he was here, he would go home with quite a few awful bruises. It was his own fault, but if Vlad got better, it was worth it. The mood swings died down and now the man just seemed lost in his thoughts most of the time. Danny still didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

Just as he reached a hand over the batter for waffles, the chef caught his wrist. Jumping slightly, he gazed into the woman's eyes. "Just what do you think you are doing young man?" She was shorter than him by almost a foot, but he had sprung up the past few months from a growth spurt and was now six foot four. Still not as tall as his dad or Vlad though.

Swallowing thickly, he gave a weak smile. "I just wanted to taste the batter…" She eyed him before shoving his wrist away.

"No touching the food until it is on the table being served. Now shoo." She ushered him away from the stove, but he managed to slip the medicine into Vlad's orange juice on his way out. As the swinging doors closed behind him, he sighed in relief. That was twice in the past week he was almost caught. Not including the all of the other times from when he snuck into the mansion.

Turning around a corner, he bumped into a broad chest. Strong arms caught him before he could fall. "Sorry, than…ks…" he trailed off when he realized it was Vlad who he bumped into and caught him. Blushing, he took a step back while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem my boy. I'm surprised to see you here this early though."

Glancing away, he shuffled his feet. "I um…came over last night and fell asleep in the theater room." It was true; mostly. He came over to slip Vlad the medicine at dinner and then left to ghost hunt, only coming back after a bad night. A hand to his cheek startled him as he moved his gaze from the floor to cobalt blue eyes.

"Rough night of ghost fighting I presume?" At Danny's confused look, the hand added pressure and he hissed in pain, flinching away. Cupping the area under his eye, he gave the man a look. The billionaire chuckled before gesturing to the dining room. "Would you care to have breakfast with me? I can fix up your injuries afterwards."

His eyes went wide before he numbly nodded. If Vlad was calmly and warmly inviting him, then maybe hewas getting better? This would be the perfect time to figure that out though. As they walked back into the dining room, Danny was suddenly glad he got caught. If he had put the pills into the waffle batter then he would have ended up eating it too. Asking for milk instead of orange juice, he took a bite of his food.

"Wow! This is amazing!" This was the first time he was able to actually _eat_ the food, not just slip some meds into it. Taking hurried bites, he blushed when Vlad laughed. Slowing down, he glanced up embarrassed. That was the first time he had heard Vlad laugh. Truly laugh, and not that evil 'I'm going to kill your dad and steal your mom' kind of thing. It was nice.

They ate while talking simply, but it was a much better improvement than the fights they would have when forced to sit in the same room for any period of time like before. Now it was actually…fun? Danny frowned slightly as he drank his milk. Was this fun? Or did he think it was fun because of what he was used to?

Either option made him sigh as he finished up his breakfast. The atmosphere was warm and relaxed though, so he didn't think about it too much. As Vlad stood, he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Come, we'll fix up your injuries in the lab." Letting the hand guide him, he felt a slight blush on his cheeks. It was weird and kind of embarrassing to be treated like this by Vlad of all people, but he was grateful as the medicine looked like it was working.

Once in the lab, Danny hopped up onto one of the two hospital beds. He glanced around, feeling like there was something missing from the lab. Vlad was grabbing the supplies in the silence of the room. Actually, there had been something missing from the lab for about two weeks. As the supplies were placed next to him, the billionaire shrugged off the suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm going to assume that your cheek isn't the only injury you have sustained. Go ahead and strip so I can treat them all." The young halfa was going to protest about being naked when he then realized, he had no reason to. His embarrassment wasn't really valid. Just because he was gay didn't mean Vlad was. Besides, the man was just trying to help him. And for the first time, Danny truly believed that's what the man was doing.

Phasing off all of his clothes except his boxers, he shivered slightly on the bed, the cool air of the lab brushing his skin. A glance down showed what he was feeling all morning to be true. Bruises and cuts were scattered across his body. Some much worse than others.

"It's been a while since I've seen you this banged up little badger. What happened?" Vlad got to work on his legs first, cleaning the cuts and gashes before applying medicine.

Shrugging, he hissed softly at the antiseptic seeping into his wounds. "I was just having an off night. Not to mention Technus and Skulker both caught me by surprise." Vlad glanced up then with a strange expression in his eyes before getting back to work. Tilting his head in confusion, the teen tried to figure out the look. He didn't have to guess for long though.

"You need to be careful little badger. A slip up could result in much worse injuries or even death." The dark yet grim tone surprised him. Did Vlad care? "Just because you are half ghost, doesn't mean you can't die. Ghosts will reform if destroyed, you won't."

Something clenched in his chest as he watched Vlad's face twist into worry. The tone made him swallow before nodding. Realizing that the billionaire wasn't watching his face, he blushed. "I'll be careful," he spoke softly. The older halfa glanced up and smiled in slight relief, knowing that Danny meant it.

As his injuries were worked on, he looked around the room, trying to figure out why it seemed so quiet. Almost like another person was missing. Then Danny realized what was missing in the lab. "The Maddie hologram is gone," he whispered with surprise.

"Yes, I got rid of the hologram system a couple of weeks ago."

"Why? I mean, I'm happy to not see my mom like that anymore, but…"

"I came to a realization about your mother, along with many other things." Cobalt blue eyes became distant as he lost himself to his thoughts. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I behaved like a crazed and idiotic man…"

Danny stared down wide eyed as Vlad finished up his legs to begin working on his torso. "Vlad," he began, but was cut off by the look in the older hybrid's eyes.

"There is something I must do Daniel, and having you here like this, made me realize I can't keep putting it off. Especially when I came to my senses a couple of weeks ago. You don't have school today, correct?" Shaking his head in disbelief and in answer, he winced when the billionaire massaged an awful bruise with hot hands. The heat helping the blood flow and speed up his healing.

"Then I will escort you home so I may speak to you and your parents."

Happiness enveloped him at the thought that the older halfa was finally better. Then his smile fell. Everything that could have happened from him slipping Vlad the pills smacked him in the face. All of the consequences and results. He was lucky, that it turned out the way it did. He could have harmed the man without even knowing. Hell, he might have already. Not to mention it wasn't his place to just assume the man needs medicine.

Guilt began to eat up Danny as he let Vlad work on his injuries. When the man got to his face, he was gentle while applying the medicine. After, he was helped back into his clothes before guided out of the lab and to the waiting car. The chauffeur glanced back to them from the driver's seat. "Where to Mr. Masters?"

"Fenton Works."


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was silent and a little tense. Danny didn't know what to do or say, his mind racing and blank at the same time. As the opcenter and neon sign came into view, the teen began to feel slight panic swirl in his stomach.

There was no reason to feel like this, especially when he was sure Vlad was going to have a civil conversation with his parents. But he couldn't help it. He was the cause of all of this, good or bad. He snuck and slipped the billionaire pills after stealing them from clinics.

As the two stepped out of the car, Danny led the way up and into his home. His mom and dad greeted him from the kitchen as he closed the door behind them. "Danny! If you were going to spend the night at a friend's house, how many times do I ask you to call us first so we don't worry?"

Blushing in embarrassment, he rubbed the back of his neck as she walked into view. "Sorry mom…" He heard Vlad chuckle slightly behind him. Her violet eyes landed on the billionaire and turned cold.

"Vlad. We weren't expecting you. I'm sorry, but-"

"Maddie, please. I wish to speak with you and Jack. There are some things we need to discuss." Danny was surprised when his mom stayed quiet for a minute, her eyes searching Vlad's as she decided.

"Very well. Have a seat in the living room, I'll get Jack." Some of the relief was evident in the older halfa's features as they sat down on the couch. Jack, with a beaming face, entered the room first.

"V-Man! So good to see you!" Vlad stood up and was immediately engulfed by the large man. Laughing a little breathlessly, he hugged back. Danny's eyes widened as Jack pulled back with his own confused face. "Vladdie, something wrong?"

"I need to speak with you and Maddie, but mostly you." Just then, the blue clad scientist made her way back in and sat down next to her husband on the loveseat across from Vlad and Danny. "Jack I…I don't know how to say this or really express myself, but I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know if you realized it, but I-"

"It's okay Vlad." The billionaire's jaw dropped open as the teen stared at his dad. "I know what you're trying to say and I understand. I don't blame you, I just hope you can forgive me for causing the accident."

Tears actually gathered in Vlad's eyes, causing Maddie and Danny to gasp slightly. Jack just gave his old friend a loving smile as he watched. "Jack I…I forgive you. I forgave you when I realized what a fool I had been. You," the older halfa chuckled softly while gently shaking his head. "Nobody gives you enough credit when it comes to your intelligence. Including me."

His dad reached across the table, his hand open. "How about we put it all in the past?" His dad's voice was hopeful, but understanding was there too. Silently, Vlad smiled in relief and shook his old college buddy's hand.

Then he turned to Maddie. "I'm sorry Maddie. I wasn't in love with you all those years. I was obsessed, and I apologize to you as well. I caused many problems and I can't ever make it up to you two. I just wish to make amends and if possible, gain our old friendship back."

Jack and Danny glanced to her, all three men watching and waiting. She gazed harshly into the man's eyes before smiling. "Of course Vlad. I'm sorry as well. Perhaps if we take our time, we can go back to that."

Vlad gave a relieved and happy smile, a smile that reached his eyes. Danny felt his heart race at the sight as the guilt increased. "Um, I have some homework I need to do so I'll be in my room." Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and dashed up the stairs. Closing the door behind him, he flopped down on his bed.

What was he doing? What was he going to do? How was he going to fix this?

Groaning, he rolled over to get comfortable with his injuries. He was lucky it turned out the way it did, but what if Vlad had an allergic reaction, or it didn't work? Or if the prescription was too much? What would happen if Danny couldn't keep slipping the pills? What then? Vlad was better now, but he would just go back if he stopped taking the pills.

Feeling guilt eat him up, he shut his blinds and decided to sleep. Maybe it would give him a clearer head when he woke up. Even though the theater seats were better than his bed, he had slept in a weird position. Not to mention his injuries hurt a lot more before Vlad helped him.

A warm hand gently shook him awake. Opening blurry eyes, he glanced up to see Vlad standing over him. Slight concern swimming in those blue eyes. "Daniel? Are you alright?" Sitting up, he groaned from his sore muscles.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired from last night." Vlad sat next to him on his bed, a glowing red hand moving under his shirt to give heat and relief to his aching back; right where he had been hit the hardest. Blushing, he sighed at the treatment. "Thanks." Guilt rode fresh waves over him as he fixed his gaze to the floor, unable to meet the dark blue eyes.

After a few minutes, the hand moved to rest on his knee instead. "Daniel. I'm sorry to you even more so than your parents. What I did to them caused you harm as well as what I did to you. You were child and I did all of those things to you. I'm ashamed by my behavior. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to truly know I mean every word I have spoken today." The billionaire stood up and made his way to the open door.

"Wait!" Danny reached out, grabbing the man's wrist. "Um I have to…tell you something." A silver brow rose in surprise and confusion before he sat down once again on the bed. The teen quickly shut the door before going over to the wall near his dresser. Phasing through the dresser, he reached into the wall and grabbed the bottle of pills.

As he walked back over, he took a deep breath. Holding out the bottle, he saw Vlad slowly take it, confusion masking his features. "Daniel, what-"

"They're pills. Ah um…pills that help with mental illnesses…" Closing his eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced away, the guilt eating him more and more. "I've been slipping them to you for a little over a month and a half now."

"Oh…this explains a lot then." His voice was quiet and low, almost inaudible. He expected Vlad to get angry. To throw the bottle of pills at him. Reopen all of the injuries he helped to heal with brutal attacks. To get rid of the pills and never allow Danny near him. To take back everything he had done today and ever since he began to get better. For the man to beat him senseless for his actions, but instead, he was met with silence. Glancing up, he saw the blank look on the man's face. Surprised, he let's his arm fall and get out of the defensive stance he had taken.

Another minute passed with pure silence, the only sound Danny can hear is his heart hammering in his chest. "Thank you Daniel." His eyes widen as he gazed into Vlad's, disbelief on his face.

"B-But, do you realize what I've been doing? I mean-"

"Little badger, I understand, but still. Thank you. How did you do this?" Still in a daze, he sits back down next to the man and explains how it all started. The jokes with Sam and Tucker. The research and talking to Jazz. Stealing the medication and then slipping it to him. After it was all over, he rubbed the back of his neck, still expecting the billionaire to be angry or upset.

"I see." That was all the man said before standing to leave.

Panic filled him once more as he stood as well. "Vla-" The name turned into a squeak as the older hybrid turned around and hugged him. He was mindful of his injuries, but embraced him tightly. Stunned, he wrapped his own arms around the man, surprised that Vlad was only an inch taller than he.

"Really Daniel. Thank you." The weight of the words and the soft voice made him squeeze the man back even tighter. As his heart raced in his chest, he tried to fight off the blush that threatened to overtake his face. As they pulled away, he saw how the billionaire's eyes were watery.

"Um, you're welcome." A hand ruffled his hair before Vlad turned around and left. Relief washed over him as he collapsed into his chair. Vlad had took the pills with him. Hopefully that meant he would continue to take them until he could see a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny floated through the portal, nervousness filling him. He hadn't seen Vlad in a month. Not since the man apologized to all of them. Not since the teen admitted to what he had done. Taking a deep breath, he landed and transformed back. Walking up the steps, he entered the library and then made his way towards the living room.

His parents visited him and spoke on the phone now though. And they all seemed happy about it, his dad especially about getting his best friend back. He had mentioned that Vlad said something about seeing a therapist and getting the best help he could. Turns out he had a mental disorder that had been pushed to the extreme by his ghost half.

That was something his parents had told him when Vlad left that night. He had explained everything, including his ghost powers. They were shocked at first, but now fully understood everything. Even excited about getting back into researching and inventing with their old buddy. Which would come once he was fully well.

Then his parents put two and two together and figured out his ghost half. That was a huge can of worms he was unprepared for. They wanted to run tests and all kinds of things on him to make sure he was okay. He allowed some, but rejected most. They were okay with it now, but at first wouldn't let him out of the house for a week, not even for school.

The man had progressed fast once he got the proper medicine and dosage. Not to mention seeing a therapist. He still had some major issues, but from what Danny could overhear from their chats, he was moving forward nicely. Especially once he was able to admit to himself he had trouble and problems and needed professional help.

Vlad had called him up a few days ago asking if he would like to have dinner. To start anew and redeem himself. Although, Danny had found a problem with them spending more time together. He had developed a crush on the hybrid. Which both annoyed and scared him. The teen figured he could just chalk it up to the man getting better and the bond they shared from being halfa's. And his teenage hormones. And the fact Vlad was hotter than hell. And he groaned as he smacked his face.

What was he thinking?

That's right. He wasn't. He was feeling. Trying to roll up the sleeves on his button up shirt, he had gone for business casual. Although he still wore black jeans and converse, but a blue button up shirt. Getting frustrated, he let his hand fall from the rumbled sleeve.

"Need help Daniel?" Startled, he turned around and tripped over his own shoe. Vlad chuckled as he caught him. "Are you that nervous to have dinner with me?"

Glancing into the blue eyes, he stood back up and fiddled with his sleeve. "Um…just a little," he answered honestly. Understanding filled the midnight blue eyes before strong, yet gentle hands fixed his sleeves, rolling them up eloquently.

"If you wish to return home, I would understand little badger." The look of sadness on the billionaire's face made him swallow thickly.

Clearing his throat, he pointed towards the dining room. "No it's okay, I'm just distracted…I want to have dinner with you." Giving a shy smile, he walked towards the dining room, Vlad right behind him. The billionaire sat at the head of the table and Danny sat to his right. A clone came from the kitchen, carrying their food and wine.

Surprised, he watched as the food was placed in front of him. The smell made his mouth water as he glanced back up to the older halfa. "You can cook? Why do you have chefs then?"

Danny felt his heart race when he saw a small blush on the man's face. "Yes, I actually took quite a few classes in college. I have chefs because I don't always have the time to cook for myself. I love to cook. You could say it's a hobby of mine."

Smiling, he took a bite of the food. His eyes widened as he glanced to the billionaire. Midnight blue eyes swam in concern. "This is amazing! You should cook more often, this is even better than your chefs."

Vlad laughed as he poured them some wine, the clone disappearing. "Don't tell my chefs that, they are considered world class and are proud of it." Eyeing the glass of wine handed to him, he looked back up to the man.

"I can't drink Vlad, I'm only 18."

"It's just one glass, you'll be okay. Besides, there's no guarantee you'll even like it." Taking a sip, he blanched at the taste. Vlad laughed before a clone appeared with some juice instead. "Exactly. Wine is more of an acquired taste, so I'm not surprised. Few will taste it their first time and like it."

Handing the glass back, he took a swig of the juice to wash out the taste. They ate while they talked, this time even more comfortable than the last when they had breakfast. After their plates were cleared, dessert was brought out. Danny felt his mouth water again as he eyed the chocolate meal.

Taking a bite, he moaned at the taste. "Oh my fucking god Vlad, this is amazing." His head was flicked and he glared at the man. "What was that for?"

"Language, little badger." He rolled his eyes before going back to his dessert. "Daniel, I don't know how to thank you, or if I can even thank you enough." Surprised by the change in conversation, he put his fork down and looked to the billionaire. "You've helped me change and overcome what had me rooted in a bad state of mind for over 20 years. For the first time since the accident, I feel…normal. Well, as normal as a half ghost can," he chuckled.

Blue eyes locked with his own. "Vlad," he mumbled, unsure of what to say. His heart was racing in his chest as he stared at the billionaire. What could he say? A blush flamed his face as he glanced down. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy you're better." Feeling the blush spread, he tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

A hand ruffled his hair, causing him to glance up. "Thank you, Daniel." The smile on the billionaire's face made his heart pound even harder. Gently touching his hair to smooth it down, he glanced to his dessert, finding it better to look at than those piercing eyes.

Vlad was better. So much better. Normal now. No, not normal. The man was anything but. He was in the right state of mind and no longer bothered by things that happened 20 years ago and moving on with his life. The billionaire wasn't evil or even his enemy anymore. He had resigned as mayor since he no longer used the position to cause problems for the teen.

Danny would never have to worry about Vlad kicking his ass, going after his mom, or trying to kill his father again.

Now he had another problem.

What was he going to do about his growing crush on Vlad?


End file.
